Sanctuary
by UniversalWhippingBoy
Summary: Jack and Jonas take shelter in an old church during a terrible storm only to uncover a great tragedy... RR... Don't worry, nobody dies!
1. Footsteps

Footsteps.  
  
All he could hear were the sounds of the footsteps in the slurping mud as they quickly made their way through the blackness. The sounds and feel of the cold rain pounding on them were as silence to his numb red ears. The silence engulfed the other footsteps and all he heard was his own.  
  
He saw, rather than heard, a tree crackling ahead of him; bowing to the strong push of the wind. A flash of white lightening licked at the branches and the tree itself erupted into a blaze of glory. A large, flaming branch crushed the path mere metres behind him and still he continued on.  
  
His mind took brief precious moments to worry about his friends, but that thought was dismissed as he came to an abrupt halt, glasses falling forward to the bridge of his nose. Straightening his spectacles, he gazed at the building in front of him and immediately got a feeling of vertigo.  
  
The large white structure, how prudent, standing defiantly against the storm, leered towards him. He had to smile at the precariously balanced cross perched on the top.  
  
He barely heard his name being yelled above the rain and he snapped his head to the side, squinting at the drenched figure.  
  
"C'mon Jonas!" coaxed the over-bearing Colonel, water running freely over his face and off his nose to dip beneath the collar of the regulation black t-shirt. "Quit standing around gawking! Look later! Get dry now!"  
  
Jonas reluctantly forced his legs to move toward Jack, entered the church and collapsed ungracefully onto the floor. 


	2. The Door

Jonas opened his eyes to the show of annoyance on Jack's face. "Oh no," he thought, "What did I do now?"  
  
"'Bout time you woke up," Jack muttered, "I think the storm is over now, we can head out now. You can walk can't you?"  
  
"Yeh sure thing," Jonas replied. "Let's go." He pushed himself up and brushed past the Colonel.  
  
After about an hour of searching, no door was found. Not a single one.  
  
"That's weird," Jack said. A loud smash from upstairs grabbed their attentions and Jonas visibly stiffened. "I'm gonna go check that out..." Jonas moved to follow, but Jack poked the man's chest. "No. You stay here and keep looking for the door."  
  
Jonas frowned for a second, but his face then burst into a smile and he gave Jack a short, mock-salute. "Okay you just, uh go ahead. I'll look for the door."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jonas turned at the end of the hallway dejectedly. He was sure that the door was right there. Positively sure. But it wasn't.  
  
No matter how hard he stared at the wall, it didn't magically transform into a door. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and his eyes grew large. He felt like he was being watched.  
  
Turning his gaze around the room, he caught a wisp of whiteness at the other end of the hallway. He faced it straight on and saw a little girl dressed in white overalls.  
  
"H-Hello..." he said slowly, as to not scare her away, "I'm Jonas. Me and my friend are trapped in here we can't seem to find a door and---"  
  
She looked up at him, eyes wide with fear, and disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Wait!" Jonas called out. He ran to the other end of the hallway and looked into the direction of which she ran. Nothing, nobody, no exit. "...Huh."  
  
Once again he got the feeling he was being watched. This time from behind.  
  
Gathering his wits about him, getting himself ready for whoever was there... Whatever was there... he turned around and came nose to nose with...  
  
"Jack," Jonas said, surprised.  
  
The snarky Colonel tilted his head to the side, "You were expecting maybe the boogyman?"  
  
Jonas shook his head, embarrassed, and made an attempt at subject change. "So... did you find an exit yet?"  
  
"Nope," Jack sighed, "But I did find a bunch of windows on the third floor."  
  
"There's a third floor?"  
  
Jack nodded slowly, "We should go look around up there. There were a bunch of rooms I didn't get to check out yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Cause I heard you yelling."  
  
"Oh." And back to square one. Damn.  
  
"Why were you yelling anyways? You aren't hurt, you didn't fall into any holes..." The silent 'yet' was all to apparent for Jonas and he resisted the urge to pull a face.  
  
Jonas shrugged, evasively, "Say Jack?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did you, by chance, run into anybody around here?"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Oh, like maybe..." Jonas inhaled deeply and the rest came out in a florish, "A little girl with white overalls who looked pretty stunned cause I think I may have scared her or something."  
  
"Ah... no," Jack said, giving Jonas a look, "You hit your head or something?" He poked the side of Jonas' head and grinned.  
  
Jonas said, "This is serious! She may be our only way to find the door and get out of here!"  
  
Jack sighed, "Whatever. Let's go check out those rooms, huh? She might be there." 


End file.
